


Memories of the Beloved and Young Ones

by SherlockianonFire



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianonFire/pseuds/SherlockianonFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old favour was needed. Gentlemen are always happy to comply.<br/>This new handler is fierce and is not alone.</p><p>A young knight and his charming personality is all you need.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 of many: First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> A quick story I had in my notebooks.  
> It's part of "The Hand of a Kingsman" universe. This narrates the events of the last 17 years before the movie.  
> It's not a long collection. 
> 
> If I don't see interested, I'll keep writing, but I won't post them.

   He saw her walking fast, like pulling something behind her. She was wearing a plain dress, just above the knees. Her black hair in a ponytail letting her pale face clean and her aspect more sophisticated. He never thought that Seren Trevor would be brave enough to bring her only child to a meeting at the shop, especially for a job interview.

“I’m so sorry… the babysitter was busy. I’m really sorry, Harry”. She said with her blue eyes darker than usual, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

“Good morning, Seren. Good morning, Miss Aderyn”. Harry Hart, the perfect knight greeted in his common voice: calm, soft and paused.

“Hello… Uncle Harry”. A little voice came from behind Seren’s legs. The little girl felt some sort of guilt for being next to her mother in something as important as a job interview.

“We are just in time. Now go ahead, Arthur is waiting”.

He opened the shop’s door for both ladies and he followed them inside. Seren was impressed, she was supposed to work for tailors, she knew that but… she also knew that if it had to do with Harry Hart, and the debts they had with each other, this was way more serious and dangerous of what she might expected.

Suits, uniforms, antiques, old furniture and more than hundred years of history appeared in front of her eyes. Apparently she wasn’t the only one startled. Her daughter inspected the place with avid eyes and curious hands. She looked so tinny in the middle of the sofas. She was sniffing the air just like a little puppy, feeling the smell of new fabrics in the shelfs and mannequins.

“Aderyn do not touch it. Nothing, ok. Behave”. Seren warned her, knowing that children can be too curious at times.

“Yes, mom”. Aderyn just stopped next to the sofa and wait for instructions while she hugged her stuffed Dalmatian dog in her arms.

“Please, this way Seren”. Harry said indicating the stairs. “Arthur is waiting for us”. He talked to the quiet man in the reception desk at the shop.

“Good, sir. Good morning”. The man answered politely. Not paying much attention to the visitors.

“Aderyn, hurry”. Called Seren impatiently.

“Seren, I think is a bad idea for her to accompany us”. He interrupted. His eyes fixed in Trevor’s, forcing her to make a decision.

“I can’t leave her here on her own, Harry”. She explained sounding like any other mother in the world.

“She will be fine. There’s no danger here”. He added taking Seren from her right elbow to lead her to the dining room to talk to Arthur.

“But… what about… Can I…”. She was worry about the man at the reception. She never completed her questions since Harry interrupted her again.

“Trust him? Yes”. He stated confident. This was Kingsman: all about trust.

“Ok, let me try something”. She reached her daughter. “Aderyn, love come here, please”. She seated her little girl in one of the sofas.

“Can I go with you, mommy?” Aderyn mumbled softly and a bit scared, but strong enough for not crying.

“No, my dear, but I need to ask you something… Would you stay here, like the little lady you are, while I come back?” Seren kissed her daughter’s cheeks and hugged her a little.

“Yes, mom. It’s a promise”. She accepted, hugging strongly her stuffed animal.

“A promise. Please, don’t touch anything. Just stay here and do not move, sing if you want to sing and take care of Queen Hope, ok?” Seren required one more time, petting the stuffed animal.

“Yes, mommy. I love you”. A smile lighted up the little girl’s face.

“I love you too, just wait here”. Her mother said going behind Harry in the stairs.

“Come on, she is going to be fine”. He hurried her.

“Yes, time to focus. Let’s go”. She followed him to the second floor.

She crossed to doors of the dining room, well-lighted and smelling like a museum: old. Little it made to her impression seeing an old man with a serious face and affectation in his manners, pretending to be a king.

“Good morning, Mr. Hart. Come in”. Arthur was being careful protecting the true nature of the tailor shop not naming Harry by his codename. “Good morning, young lady”. He said to the woman behind Harry.

“Pleasure is all mine, my name is Seren Trevor”. She replied holding the hand that the man was offering to her.

“Please, have a seat next to Harry”. The older man pointed.

“Thank you”. She was nervous, but completely sure to get the job.

“Well, Arthur. As I told you a few days ago…” Harry started with his speech.

***

Charlotte ran through the doors of the shop, agitated and excited, being followed by her owner as fast as he could. He loved his dog, but sometimes she was a really spoiled girl. Well, it was his fault after all.

“Charlotte, wait! Oh, for God’s sake, stop running!” He was totally out of breath when he finally arrived to the shop.

His eyes opened in awe when he saw the dog seated next to a little girl. Charlotte moving her tail happily, her ears down and attentive to the girl’s reactions.

“Good girl, Queen Hope. You are a good girl”. The little voice pronounced with some sort of pride.

“Charlotte, come here”. He ordered worried for the wellbeing of the girl, who immediately looked at him with a pair of dark chocolate eyes and a bright smile in her pale face. He knew he had seen those eyes before, but he couldn’t remember where, at that exact moment.

“Is it yours?” Aderyn asked surprised, bouncing her legs in happiness of seeing a real Dalmatian next to her, just like her stuffed dog.

“Yes. She is Charlotte. Say “hi” to the young lady”. He ordered again and the dog stopped next to him, sat and moved her paw as a “hello”. He petted her back as a reward.

“She is cute”. The girl laughed seeing the tricks of the dog and the beautiful and wide smile in the young man’s face; his green eyes almost hid in the wrinkles of his face because of his joy.

“So, who are you? What’s your name little one?” He said sitting in the sofa next to hers. He was wearing a navy blue suit and shiny shoes.

“Mmm… Aderyn”. She answered insecure. It was supposed that she shouldn’t talk to strangers, but the young man in front of her was gentle and looked just like a prince and she wasn’t alone. She was thinking about the man behind the desk, as an ally.

“Nice to meet you, Aderyn. I’m James”. He introduced himself offering his hand to her. “Walter, hello. Is Arthur here?” He got finally aware of the man at the shop.

“Yes, sir. He is in a meeting now”. He informed James harshly.

“Who is in charge of this pretty lady?” James questioned again.

“She came with Mister Hart”. The employee added to his “boss”.

“Oh! So… you are related to Harry. You look like him. Those choco chips eyes”. James laughed one more time. Right, this little girl was his daughter. That was more than probably, considering the delicate ways of the young lady, just like her father. He never knew that Galahad had a family. Well, yeah, there were lots of things that he hasn’t learned yet from his co-workers.

“Choco chips! You are funny, James. I like you”. Said Aderyn with her dark eyes closed too, trying to control her giggles.

“I like you too, princess Aderyn”. He decided to play the gentleman with her. He likes children. He had sad memories with children too, but now it was a different moment.

“Do I look like a princess?” She asked with her eyes opened in disbelief.

“For sure! You are all fancy and well-behaved: a proper lady”. James stated. She was wearing pink: a long dress and fancy socks with shiny shoes and a hair band to control the waves of her long dark hair.

“Liar…” The girl said, like she was used to compliments from men. James knew in that second that no man would play games with her in the future.

“Are you hungry, your highness?” James caught immediately she was clever. When she heard the word “highness” she opened her eyes in fascination.

“A little”. Aderyn replied tilting her head a little, looking closer at James’ eyes.

“Would you like to have tea with me?” The young agent asked with his eyes full of joy and clear as water drops. His voice husky and slow, charming as always.

“Are you bringing cake?” She said staring at James obviously waiting for a positive answer.

“I can get some if you want”. He admitted relieved of her reaction. She was playing with him and he was a grown-up man, she moved one of her fingers and he obeyed her. He had such a soft heart regarding children.

“Yes, please”. Now she was commanding. If that little girl was Harry Hart’s daughter, he was screwed.

“Walter, can you keep an eye on Charlotte and Princess Aderyn while I go out?” He commented to the employee while he reached the door.

“Sir, I’m a tailor, not…” He began to say an excuse.

“Thank you, Walter. You are the best”. James ignored him as he always did. It was a little favor after all. A girl and a dog, nothing else.

“Agents”. The man grunted.

***

Laughs and giggles were flooding the shop. Seren felt that something terribly wrong was happening downstairs and she couldn’t be more mistaken. Aderyn was teaching James some clapping games, winning in all of them.

“No, no like that James… you are wrong…” She was saying while she tried to position his hands in the air as she needed them to play.

“Then teach me again… this is rather difficult, you know”. He granted feeling incredibly amazed and awkward.

“No, it isn’t”. Aderyn assured him, moving her hands to match James’s.

“Don’t laugh at me…” He begged ashamed of his performance in his improvised playground.

“I’m not”. She replied seriously. She was grumpy as any other child.

“Yes, you are, yes you are…” Said James tickling her softly.

“Stop it… stop it… stop it… James!” Aderyn laughed and said while trying to stop him from “attacking” her.

“Aderyn!” Seren voice stopped the whole game. She sounded angry and worried at the same time.

“Mommy! You are back”. The girl yelled running to hug her mother.

“Yes”. Was Seren brief answer to her daughter’s behaviour.

“I’m sorry I…” James tried to explained himself, that woman was clearly Aderyn’s mother.

“Lancelot, glad to see you”. Harry was accompanying the woman. Thank God, he was safe and sound.

“Galahad, Sir. I’m sorry I was playing with her… I swear I…” He again tried to make clear the situation. He could swear that woman wanted to kill him.

“It’s ok”. Harry underestimated the situation. “Seren, this is James Spencer: our new Lancelot”. He said to the woman who was still frowning at him.

“Nice to meet you, Mister Spencer. I’m Seren Trevor and this is my daughter Aderyn”. She completed with her icy eyes shining and a silent threat in her voice. She offered her hand to James.

“A pleasure ma’am. Your daughter is a complete charm and very well-educated”. James added, taking the fine hand of Seren.

“Yeah, but apparently she didn’t learn not to talk to strangers. Right, Aderyn?” She scolded her daughter just by talking and looking at her.

“Sorry, mom”. The little girl said feeling embarrassed.

“Please, it was my fault. She was bored and I tried to make everything more enjoyable. I heard she came with Harry and I didn’t see something wrong on having tea with her and let her play with my dog”. James told carelessly, so innocently that any other person would have smiled and thanked him, any other person, but no Seren Trevor. Former First Class Commodore of the Royal Navy, trained nurse and a lion-hearted mother.

“Your dog? It could have bitten my daughter, what kind of irresponsible man are you?” She let her voice go higher that it should be.

“The funniest one, ma’am. I can’t assure you that”. He was terrified of her and he was playing the funny guy with no results at all.

“Good to know, even though it’s not good for my daughter’s wellbeing”. She made her point clear.

“Seren, dear. Charlotte is a very well-trained dog. She is a Kingsman’s dog. She always obeys her master, right James?” Finally, Harry intervened. He just thought it was way too funny to see James, a Kingsman Agent, being so scared of a woman. On the other side, he was glad to see that Seren had not lost her “soft” touch as Commodore.

“Yes, Sir”. James accepted still a bit shaken. “Thousand apologies, ma’am. It will never happen again”. He promised sincerely.

“I’m sure of that. Harry, please”. Seren commandeered him to accompany her and Aderyn outside.

“Sure”. Obeyed Harry Hart. His former officer was right; better end the conversation for the peace.

“Thank you for the tea Mister Spencer. Say goodbye, Aderyn”. She told her daughter softer this time.

“James… come closer… closer”. Aderyn said in a low pitch, as she wanted to share a secret with James.

“What?” He asked reaching her height and looking lovingly at her.

“Thank you, I really like you”. Aderyn said and added a kiss in James’ left cheek.

“Oh, what a compliment! I like you too, princess”. He added happily and honored.

“Goodbye Charlotte, be a good girl like me, ok?” She advised the Dalmatian that was following her outside the shop.

“She will. It’s a promise”. James assured her.

Harry went outside with them and come back after sending them home in a cab.

“She is fierce…” Noted James looking through the window.

“Be careful, James. She will be working with us”. Harry notified him, amused of the effect that Seren left in James.

“Sorry, Sir. What did you say?” He asked in confusion and disbelief.

“She was just appointed to the cleaners section. I hope she can succeed there. She is more than efficient”. Galahad added cryptically, something common in him. Always keeping the fun away from the rest of the knights, even from Merlin.

“I never imagine you would bring your daughter here, sir. She is cute, she has your eyes”. James changed the topic for Harry’s surprise.

“She is not my daughter, it’s a coincidence”. Harry battled with the words to make himself clear. That was odd. James assumed some kind of connection just because he and Aderyn shared the same eye-color.

“So, the mother is not related to you then? I mean she is not your…” James continued really interested in the developments.

“No, James. We are friends. Seren is a single mother”. Harry stated plainly. Even though James could saw indecision in his dark eyes, but chose not to say a word about it.

“I don’t think she will be single for long, Sir”. James chuckled to finish his statement. Yep, Seren Trevor was fierce, but also incredibly beautiful.

“Oh, James! You are the funniest knight of the agency without a doubt”. Harry exclaimed in amusement.

“Always, Sir. Always”. James Spencer said with a grin in his lips and a smile in his face.

 


	2. 2 of Many: Blue and Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looooooooooong time without an update peeps.  
> Sorry.
> 
> Here you have a long chapter inwhich we will see a young Archibald/future Percival interacting for the first time with James Spencer/ Lancelot.
> 
> My personal face headcanon for Percival is Matthew Goode, but for this young verion I took Asa Butterflied as model.  
> I hope you can enjoy this mess and leave a message.
> 
> You can leave your comments freely. You don't need an account here, you can do it as anon if you wish.
> 
> I love you.

    The metallic sound of the shuttle reaching the station only made his eyes squinted. His gaze fell over the green folder on his lap and a heavy sigh made its way out of his lungs.

As the newest member of Kingsman he was sure to be in charge of the tasks that nobody else wanted to do, but this was too much. He was desperate for some action, he was hungry for the sound of bullets in his ears, destroying the silence and the grace of those less fortunate in front of him.

Being a bodyguard was just boring, especially when his mission was taking care of a rich fifteen year old boy, who happened to live in an enormous state on the other side of the city in which he lived.

“You look excited Lancelot.” A pair of brown eyes greeted him and scrutinized in less than a second his expression.

“Oh, yeah sure… I’m babysitting a young Lord, Galahad.” Said James pretending to tame a rebellious lock of hair in his forehead. “A lucky silver-spooned born brat.”

“James, don’t be like that.” Merlin scolded him, the magician’s eyes didn’t move from the screen in front of him. “You will eat and drink as much as the other guests, with the only difference that you will have a gun with you.”

“Just like the killer.” James let himself fall in a chair next to Harry and gave up with his lock. “Have you done this before Harry?”

“More than you can imagine.” He told James. Every Kingsman had at least done ten babysitting assignments during his career, but James was just starting and his trigger happy complex could easily win over his good judgement. “Kingsman is more than adrenaline trips. We do babysit people from time to time.”

“Tell me he has a gorgeous sister or a handsome older brother.” James cried out, almost losing his mind over his new mission. He didn’t have enough patience for a teenager, even less for a rich teenager.

   He was born in a rich family too, but his parents were always clear that he had to work for what he wanted in life. That achieving things in life was made through effort and hard work, not pretending to be something he was not or bragging over something that didn’t belong to him. It remained like that even when his parents died and James moved to live with his aunt.

“Merlin can give you a picture of the Lord Ashleigh, James.” Harry mocked him always hiding thing from the rest. That man had a strong ability to know things that the rest ignored. Tristan once told James that Harry was a spy 24/7 and he was keen to believe that now.

“Harry, Lord Archibald Ashleigh…” Merlin began with his ʻgood spy manners and language, pleaseʼ talk.

“Uh oh, big name…” Harry muttered slightly impressed with the name.

“And I thought _Har_ ry _Har_ t was hilarious.” James interjected too.

“Is a minor.” Merlin finished ignoring both of his colleagues.

“And what? So is James.” Harry rebutted with a wide smirk dancing in his lips.

“Harry, get out of here!” Merlin shouted completely out his mind.

He could be very patient, but Harry had such a talent exasperating him. James only followed Hart out of the sight of the wizard.

***

   The image in the mirror displeased him. It was a profound nuisance in his stomach. He couldn’t tolerate the color of the fabrics, he hated his combed hair, and he felt repulsion for the diamond pin in his cravate that he couldn’t tie. He was disgusted by the shine of his shoes.

He simple hated himself in front of the mirror.

He hated himself.

“Young Master, my lady is waiting for you.” The soft and articulated voice of the butler woke him from his nightmare.

“Coming.” He replied exasperated with his hands and their lack of fine motor skills.

   He moved to the next room over the long and dark corridor of his house. From time to time, he hated the place too. There was too much space with no proper use; it was obscure because of the dark brown wallpaper; the light seemed to avoid the corners and the air felt dense and ancient.  

“Argh, mother I can’t with this cravate… why should I wear it? I hate it.” He stormed in her mother’s bedroom.

She looked astonishing. Her eyes immediately analyzed her son from head to toe and of course she identified the problem with his attire.

He turned fifteen that day and with every passing second he grew taller and more handsome. The soft dark hair and the wide forehead, sign of a high intelligence; the striking blue eyes as the sky in a summer day and the white skin that only increased the shine of his gem-like eyes made him looked more like her.

He looked like her and she was so grateful to God for it.

“Because you are a Lord and you should look like one.” She told her son while he fought again with the piece of clothing.

“Is father coming today?” He asked her with his voice a mere whisper.

“Archibald, your father is no longer part of this family.” She not only looked fierce, she sounded that way, he noticed. “We are divorced and you know it.”

“He is divorced from you, not me.” Archibald was in a sulk. He certainly was. It was a very important day in his life and half of himself was missing. Not a phone call, not a greeting, nothing. He was his older child and heir of everything.

“For him, it appears to be the same.” His mother added not amused.

“I hope he comes alone, I don’t want to see those faces around here.” Archie rolled his eyes while his mother moved her hands around his neck.

“Archie, dear, I know you love your father, but this is reality and you have to face it as it is.” Her mother combed his hair, more as a little display of affection for him than a modification of his appearance.

“I’m fifteen…” His stern gaze fell upon his mother’s and he only could nod in agreement.

“As I was once.” She admitted. She patted his shoulder, gave the last touches to the cravate and with a graceful move put his chin up. “Now, be brave and stand tall Lord Ashleigh.”

“Yes, Lady Ashleigh.”

***

   In one word, the Ashleigh state was huge. The gardens were impressive and illuminated only by isolated lamps. There was even a hedge maze.

His car pulled outside the mansion, and the driver left him go in. As any other standard mission he would be picked up at the end of the party, hopefully with a successful mission and a living host.

As a good Kingsman, his attire only highlighted his beautiful features and pale skin. His black tuxedo was delicate and tailored to his silhouette. A small pin with a tiny emerald in his left lapel made his eyes alive; finishing the whole image with his bright smile and his untamed hair.

He was already attracting some gazes when he entered the almost infinite dance room. He was in his world. He was in the field on his own. Merlin said that it wasn’t necessary to have him the whole night in his hear; so he could wear the glasses in certain moments during the evening and not bring too much attention to him.

***

   One hour and a half had passed and James was sure that he didn’t have enough booze and that his dances were already done. He was now terribly sober and the conversations with the men and women around him were boring at that point of the night.

For sure, the most important part of this pseudo ʻ _coming on age_ ʼ social party was the presence of the young Lord Ashleigh, who greeted everyone and smiled at everyone and dance with almost all the ladies at the party, even if they were five times older than him.

James agreed on the fact that the young man was charming. He knew his face from the photos on Merlin’s report. The Ashleigh heir was very young, but he was no longer a child. He was as tall as James and his languid expression only added seriousness to his blueish eyes, which from the distance seemed hollow and sad.

What can torture a young soul like that?

James knew what was wrong with him. He was alone.

Even a room full of people he was always alone doing what he was told to do and obeying every desire of the people around him.

Under the light of the crystal ceiling lamp the slender figure of Lord Ashleigh was graceful as he had practice all his short life for this moment. He was attentive, soft and endearing. James thought for a moment that a Kingsman agent was in front of him.

Archibald Ashleigh looked suave and sophisticated with fifteen years old.

This would soon be over.

***

   He left the room when everybody was dancing. All happy, all singing _Happy Birthday_ to the rich boy. He was safe with his family next to him. No possible threat would come inside that room. He won’t be poisoned either, too many variables or people eating the same.

He hid himself in one of the balconies with view over the maze and rested there some minutes before going back to the party, which he was never invited to.

“You shouldn’t be here…” James said when the sound of the steps reached his ears.

“Why? This is my house.” A well-toned voice asked.

“You were told you were in danger.” He reminded his companion without looking back to check his identity.

“Forth times already. I guess that my step-mother is not expending well enough my fortune.” The slim figure sought the face of his interlocutor slowly approaching him.

“Precisely for that reason you shouldn’t be here.” James told to the young Ashleigh next to him.

“I needed some air.” He shrugged and rolled his eyes to add. “The music is too loud and I’m sick of waltzing around with those girls.”

“Feeling dizzy?” Lancelot dared to ask without adding his noble title.

“Yes.” He accepted with his eyes observing every detail of James. Under the moonlight those eyes resembled the ones of a wild cat, alert and worried. “You are not a lord, though.”

“You are very sure about it.” James smiled openly. He was a spy he could tell when he was being asses and certainly his identity as well as his manners were made up. Merlin had ranked his skills for pretending as closer as those of a professional actor. Nothing was random about his identities and cover-ups.

“You see, but do not observe.” Archibald defied his guest, his lean body bent over the banister.

“Quoting Sherlock Holmes will not impress me, Lord Ashleigh.” The man’s husky voice only increased the curiosity of the young Lord.

“You are smoking common cigarettes.” Ashleigh pointed out and his gaze travel from James mouth to the fag between his long fingers. “Those with a title have especial blends to smoke.”

“Nice observation, young man.” The Kingsman agent said with a soft laugh and feeling himself observed by those piercing eyes only forced him to add. “What?”

“You call me man; everybody says I’m a child.” Archibald acknowledged a little baffled as if James had discovered a new planet that always was there.

“You are not. You are fifteen.” James indicated composed. “Do you want to try?” He offered the cigarette to the young man.

“Is it poisoned?” Archie replied with a brow raised.

“Nope. I’m already smoking so…” Spencer looked for his package in his pockets.

“That means nothing. I don’t know you, but you are not one of us.” Ashleigh stated sounding a bit arrogant.

“Maybe… I’m pretending Lord Ashleigh…” Lancelot held his greenish gaze on the pair of blue gems.

“Who are you? Do you want to kidnap me?” Archibald put the same strong will in his answer.

“On the contrary, I was sent here to protect you.” James confessed overwhelmed by the cold temperance of the young heir of the Ashleigh family.

“How?” The teenager asked with curiosity sparkling in his voice.

“If I order you something, would you obey me?” James asked his body tense and his senses working at their hundred percent.

“I don’t receive orders… Never.” Ashleigh mimicked James’ movements and stood tall again facing his assigned “guard”.

“Imagine I’m your mother then.” James required. His cigarette long ago consumed and in the floor.

“Why?” The question lingered in the air waiting for an answer that was obvious.

“Because I need you to trust me…” Said James holding the young man by his shoulders. “I need you to hug me and hide your head in my chest.” He asked with his eyes fixed in a point behind Ashleigh. “Would you do that?”

“For you?” The Lord question still unaware of the danger surrounding them.

“For yourself.” Spencer explained hugging the slim body with his. His right hand over the head of the heir.

“There is a red light coming from behind you and I guess there is another one on my head now.” Archibald told James by noticing a little reflection in the corner of his left eye.

“Those are shooters. Good ones.” The words were slow and calm. “They want to blow your head.”

“But if you are in front of me…” Archibald began to understand.

“I’ll die and you will live.” Lancelot stated his voice collected while he evaluated his options. “This is a game. It’s luck, this is all about luck.”

“If you are going to save me, I want to know your name.” Lord Ashleigh demanded as in a good fairytale.

“Today, I’m Frederick Langenberg.” James pronounced his German name with precaution not to be obvious to his enemies.

“Freddy Long - Mountain.” Some giggles resounded against the fabric of the Kingsman’s jacket.

“Yes, I know, I know…” He wanted to roll his eyes because of the silly name of his fake cover, but he stopped himself from it when he saw the red light in front of him vanishing. “What do you see?”

“The light disappeared.” Archie indicated looking slightly over James’ shoulder.

“Well, that means trouble.” He let the boy go and took his glasses from his inner pocket.

“It’s not a clean shot.” Ashleigh deduced. “You changed the angle.” He added in admiration.

“Exactly.” It was the only sound that left James’ mouth.

“Shit!” The gears inside Archibald’ head started to run. He had to protect himself. 

“Down! Now!” James ordered and pushed the Lord to the ground.

***  

   He only heard gunshots and screams, so many different screams; women’s, men’s, guards’. His name being shouted every two seconds and he was lying in the balcony while he could see the caskets of the bullets next to his head. He was told to stand up, to hold into his savior’s neck, to close his eyes and jump.

He never saw what was happening. He only felt the ground and its humid essence close to his head. He felt when his guard trembled during the fall and how hid a scream of pain.

He heard more shouting and he finally opened his eyes.

James was over him, his eyes shut with the shadow of pain in his countenance.

“Fritz? Fritz? Open your eyes, don’t be dead…” He begged shaking Lancelot’s body from his. Archie’s voice was weak and fear was transparent, especially when he heard more footsteps sounds around them. “C’mon Fritz.”

“It’s… Frederick…” James corrected him and with a small effort he stood up and held the boy next to his right side for support and mutual protection.

“They are behind us…” Ashleigh told him trying to adapt his eyes to the darkness.

“I know…” James added and pushed Archibald to the maze. “Run, boy. Run!”

“No…” Lord Ashleigh replied, scared of being alone and wanting to protect James too.

“I order you to run…” Spencer hissed with his gun in his left hand and his glasses making a ʻ _beep_ ʼ sound.

“You do not give me orders.” Archie answered determined.

   James couldn’t say something clever to the boy, because the heavy weight of a gun grip hit his head and he fell to the ground momentarily. The blood of his head was warm and his eyes struggled to close themselves and have some rest.

He swore to Merlin days later that he closed his eyes two seconds, but he couldn’t really tell if it was true or not. Nothing else to add, when he opened his eyes his Kingsman pistol was in Archibald Ashleigh’s hands.

“Don’t do it, you will regret it…” James warned the young man.

“I won’t. This is a game.” He assured his savior.

“What can you do child?” The man that hit James asked, knowing that the man present was unable to defend himself and that a child wouldn’t have the courage to shoot him.

“I’m not a child.” Archibald stated and pulled the trigger.

James was sure that he did close his eyes at that moment.

***

   Archibald watched his guest sleeping and felt relieved of having him alive. He was under the effects of medication after being treated by the family doctor, who cleaned his bullet wound on his right shoulder and patched his head. Nothing to be worried about, the doctor had said.

The Lord examined carefully the belongings of his German guard - Yeah, sure he was German – and with all dedication unfolded the glasses. There were light and his design was a bit vintage for a man like Fritz; there was clearly something else on those glasses.  Inside of them there was a golden engraving that said ʻ _Lancelot_ ʼ.

And the young heir only smiled and tried on the pair.

“I know this is a microphone… so listen…” He started to say, not stopping to look at the sleeping German in the bed. “I know who you are and you just saved my life.” He added more serious. “Your friend is in my house recovering. If you want him back send someone to pick him up, because there is no way in which I’ll let him go on his own.”

That was his message and he hoped someone on the other side of the communication artifact had listened to it.

***

   He had his mouth dry and the bandage on his shoulder itched. He was wearing someone else’s pajamas, a blue one. Definitely not a color he would like to wear in his daily life.  His head was spinning and he was in a soft bed with too many soft pillows behind his back, but in his pain the only thing he could see was a pair of striking blue eyes looking at him sweetly.

“Where is my Prince in shining armor?” James asked when he saw a young boy in jeans and a loose-fitting sweater. Thick framed glasses on his nose, but those were not his glasses. They were smaller and added a hint of innocence to the boy’s face. He was still too tall for a fifteen year old teenager.

“He retired after failing in saving you. He will be back when he is eighteen, he said.” Archie laughed at the stupid comparison he heard from Fritz.

“I’m glad you are ok.” James told him with a heavy sight.

“What’s your name?” The low voice, the cold way in which the question was presented, made James shiver. Now the boy looked like a skilled assassin. He was Kingsman material for sure; sadly there were not new recruits needed.

“I told you yesterday.” Lancelot mumbled his face pretending to be surprised.

“That was yesterday. Who are you today?” Ashleigh insisted.

“I can’t tell you, my Lord.” Spencer clarified one more time.

“This is a bloody fairytale; I’m the damsel in distress and you the prince in shining armor. I guess your fairy godmother is on her way… so please, prince charming, what’s your name?” James thought that sarcasm was developed, but he was mistaken. This young man was already a master of it and could apply it as competently as Harry Hart could.

Without a doubt, this boy was a singular one.

“James Spencer.” He granted nodding slightly to avoid the dizziness.

“James… It suits you. It’s nice.” The boy pondered. His left hand in his chin, his head tilted to the side.  “I’m Archibald, but call me Archie. I like Archie.”

“My Lord, I…” James felt the necessity to apologize for his almost failed mission, but the distance between him and his mission was too big. James was in the bed and Archibald was close to the wall right in front of the bed.

“Archie, Archie, Archie.” He repeated with his eyes closed and adjusting his glasses on his nose.

“Thank you Archie.” James moved his left hand in the air trying to indicate his surroundings, the bed, the care and the bandages.

“You are welcome, James.” Archie replied going closer to the bed and extended his hands for James to shake it.

They were friends now.

***

   It was surreal.

They were walking slowly in the Ashleigh state’s gardens, which with daylight seemed placid and idyllic, even if he was still wearing someone else clothes and he didn’t wanted to know who the owner was.

Every flower added color to the vast green field in front of his eyes. The wind only helped him to relax by twirling his hair when passing. The perfume of the rose bed next to the garden path lighted his spirit and eased a little the stinging pain in his right shoulder.

His host was cheerful, at least most cheerful than the previous night and he wondered if it was because of him, but even with an extrovert personality he preferred to omit the comment. The young Lord was almost jumping next to him playing with the brick patterns of the path, his expression careless and boyish.

He was a boy, a very mature one, but just a lonely boy.

And James felt pitty.

One of those rare feelings that he had never been used to.

“Hey, Fritz. Where are you?” Archie snapped his fingers in front of James. His guard was literally _off guard_. He was called Fritz and he didn’t react. That was odd.

“Sorry, my Lo… Archie.” Lancelot corrected himself and a fake smile adorned his face.  “I was wondering if you live alone here.” The words flew without him noticing the little change in the light of boy’s eyes.

“Of course not. My mother lives here too, as the rest of the staff do. Why?” He questioned fidgeting with the border of his sweater.

“You don’t have brothers or sisters.” It was a statement. James saw only him with his mother the previous night and knowing that nobody else went to his room during the morning, he didn’t not expect many people in the house.

“No, I mean yes, but half siblings. Not really close to them. They are small.” Archibald said. It sounded cold. He has that shell of coldness but even with the mention of his younger siblings it didn’t break. “Father’ second marriage if you want to ask.”

“And you don’t visit them, do you?” James really didn’t need the answer. Archibald Ashleigh being alone in a mansion was clearly a sign of isolation and the broken bond between him and his father’s life, especially with his father’s new wife.

“Nope. Her mother doesn’t like me, and I don’t like her.” There is was the confirmation that James wanted.

“So, it’s mutual hate.” James’ conclusion was more a silly joke than a judgement and Archibald interpreted it as such.

“I have a dog, though.” The Lord added. Now he was looking at James and was walking backwards. With his hands in his pockets, his frame seemed smaller, that and his hair ruffled by the wind he certainly could deceive someone else as a normal teenager, but not James Spencer.

“Really? What do you have? A Pomeranian or a Chihuahua?” James asked him and gave in to his temptation of ruffle even more the black hair of the boy. He giggled in relaxation; this mission wasn’t so bad after all.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Archie tried to protect his head from the man and his only words were an explanation for his apparent shyness. “James, I’m not a girl, you know?”

“Then what?” James wanted to know; he would omit the last comment though.

“His name is Alexander, The Great. It was my father’s, but he is old.” Archie managed to escape from James a few steps back.

“Who? Your father or the dog?” Lancelot laughed at the funny reply of his host.

“What did I say?” Archie eyes opened wide and their blue color only turned even bluer. He never did language mistakes. Why was James laughing that hard? Well, yeah, it was about being old… Sure.  “It was your fault.” The pout formed in Ashleigh’s mouth only made James laugh more and Archie joined him.

   James’ mind tricked him to think about himself at the same age. Already alone in the world and with nothing but uncertainty in front of him. He only wished that Archibald could get something better. Something he would really appreciate in the future. He wished that those laughs would never end for this young man of beautiful eyes and charming smile.

“Better go inside. It’s a bit chilly.” Lord Ashleigh pushed him to go back not only to the house but to reality as well.

“I’m fine.” James muttered still a bit lost in his head.

“I know. You are a spy, but you should be resting.” Archie saw small wrinkles forming in James’ brow, reflection of his troubled spirit.

“Your wish is my command, my Lord.” James composed himself and internally he needed some rest. The walk was nice, but his shoulder was pulsing in pain.

“Of course, it is.” Ashleigh faked his annoyance and grabbed his left arm to walk together.

***

   Before they could get inside the house, Archibald saw the car parking at the front door of the mansion and his hands travelled like lightning inside his jeans’ pockets again. His worn-out trainers moved excitedly and James knew that anxiety possessed the heart of the childish mess next to him.

“Are you all right, Archie?” Lancelot dared to ask.

“Father is here.” It was a whisper so delicate that it resembled the first drop of rain before the storm.  “Dad is here!” Archie’ smile was genuine and his heart went faster.

“Come on then, let’s get inside.” This time James encouraged the boy to react and get what he wanted.

   Archie ran happily towards the house and James followed him from a certain distance. The young Lord waited at the door of the study where his parents were having a new argument regarding his well-being, again.

It was always like that.

“Father?” He waited outside still scared of the words his parents were saying to each other.

“I told you he is ok, he is my son and he belongs here.” Lady Ashleigh indicated when she saw her son in the doorframe visibly concerned because of the scene.

“He should be with me.” Archibald’s father demanded still fighting his wife’s will.

“If I let him go with you that woman will kill him… all because of you and your…” She started but cut her words when she saw James behind Archibald.

“You didn’t come yesterday.” Archie entered the room and a rehearsed aplomb made him look cold again. James felt it and noticed how his shoulders were stiff in a fraction of a second.

“Archibald, thank God you are ok.” His father said and tried to reach him for a hug.

“You could have called last night, but you didn’t.” Lord Ashleigh mentioned and held his hands in front of him indicating that he didn’t need the hug. He was pissed.

“See what you have done, Stelle?” The mother heard again her ex-husband words and rolled her eyes in the exact way her son did. The man added offended. “My son hates me.”

“This is your doing, not mine.” She clarified faking a pout.

“She is right, it’s your doing. I opened my eyes… father.” Archie told him.

“Archibald, you can come with me, your little brother and sister want to meet you.” His father took his son’s shoulders and made the boy an offer easy to say, difficult to fulfill.

“I won’t. This place is my home.” Archibald stated his voice even, his eyes icy blue. “Good afternoon, father.” He left the room and left the other three people in it out of place.

He crossed the hall and addressed the butler:

“Roger, I’ll have dinner in my room, please.”

“Yes, young master.” The servant answered.

“Master Archibald.” The young Lord corrected his employee.

“I’m sorry, my Lord.”

Archibald stormed through the stairs and a minute later he slammed the door.

***

   James knocked the door and waited several minutes, but nothing happened. Not a sound or clue that Archibald was awake. His dinner was just served and of course he answered the butler’s knocking, but at that moment, he was ignoring him.

He wouldn’t be there waiting as a stupid if he wouldn’t have a good reason to talk to him. He wanted to help the young Lord and he took his only chance. He would invade the realm of the noble man, well, teenager.

“May I?” James said when he stepped inside the dim light of the room. 

“You are already in.” Archie answered without looking at him. “Close the door behind you, please.”

“Mmm… I sort of know what is happening with you.”

Archibald was sure that James was a spy, but he doubted that his mental state was considered as normal. His life was a bloody mess and he needed, technically, nobody to remind him of his depressing state.

“I’m fifteen, basically a teenager, with wealth and bad manners, my parents are divorced, I have step siblings and a step mother that wants me dead, I cannot go to the garden on my own, I cannot make my own decisions, I cannot study what I want, I cannot travel abroad, I cannot live my life… I can’t breathe!”

It was a scream and there it was what James was waiting for. The young man never broke after the ordeal of the previous night and apart from that the adults in his life were making him feel miserable about something that was above the control of a fifteen year old boy.

“Hey!” James sat on the side of the bed and took Archibald in his arms, even against the pain he felt in his shoulder. “Here, I got you, ok? Cry as much as you want. This will be our secret, nobody will ever know about this.”

“Why James? Why? Why are you kind to me? I’m your stupid mission.” The tears went down the pale face uncontrollably.

“Because you are kinder enough to be protected. The world needs you.” James took his handkerchief and dried the boy’s face with his left hand.

“That’s not true…” The tears kept going down against his will.

“It is.” The Kingsman assured the blue eyed angel. “Kind souls make things better.”

“You are kind. You make the world better.” Archibald confessed and with one hand he removed his glasses from his face. “You make this world better.”

“I know. That’s why I love myself.” James told Archie and laughed softly.

James left the room once the Lord was defeated by sleep; he carefully tucked the boy and let his mind go from one place to another.

He wasn’t supposed to spend days in this mission, but if nobody contacted him by this point it meant that Kingsman wanted him there for a while, maybe to influence his target.

A final question accompanied him during his sleep hours: Who would kill a kid with such kind soul?

And the answer was clear: Someone with no kindness at all.

***

   After the dreadful emotional night in the Ashleigh state, his morning began early. Before he could open his eyes and left behind the blurry sensation of his mind caused by the painkillers, his first vision was a pair of blue eyes by his side.

Archibald hurried him to get up and have breakfast in the garden and James only fought over the fact of wearing a stranger’s wardrobe. He won his little quarrel with the young Lord when he grabbed his white shirt and his black trousers from his tuxedo, but without the other accessories the attire only looked as a proper option to wear.

James weighted Archibald’s mood up for a while and they enjoy the first meal of the day in a friendly silence. Archie later offered to read the newspaper for James in front of Lady Ashleigh. She noted that he should feel honored for that display of affection of her son.

Archibald giggled and James drank his tea more silently than ever.

“My Lord, there a guest who needs to talk to Mr. Spencer.” The butler interrupted the happy moment.

“Shit…” James knew his time had come.

“Good, take him to the study. We will see him there.” The Lord stood up and tilted his head to the house for James to follow him.

“My boss is here.” Lancelot told him when they left behind Lady Ashleigh.

“I know.” Archie’s words were brief.

And James grew anxious.

***

   Archibald crossed the doors of the study and his new guest stood up immediately and offered his hand.

“Lord Ashleigh, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” His soft manners and blue pinstripe suit caught the eyes of the young Lord. “I’m Harry Hart, I worked with Mr. Spencer.”

“Please sit, Mr. Hart.” He indicated the chair in which Harry waited for them. “As you can see, your colleague is alive and ok.” Archie added and looked at James.

“We received your message and thought it was a good option to give James some time for recovering.” Harry explained. “Besides, with him here you would have been protected from a second threat.”

“You did what?” James spoke embarrassed. What message was Harry talking about? “I asked you if you took my things and you say no.” He scolded Archibald.

“You were right Mr. Hart.” Ashleigh simply ignored Lancelot and focused on his new visitor. “However, the threat is still out there, but I know that if I stay here I will be fine.”

“Precisely.” Hart agreed.

“Can you two stop? I’m right here.” James waved his left hand at them trying to get some attention.

“We know it, James.” Harry smiled at him fondly and added. “This is a game.”

“You don’t like to play, James?” Archibald asked him with an enigmatic smile.

“You knew me from the start… Bloody idiot!”  The last piece of the puzzle drop in the right place at a very bad time for James.

“Lord Ashleigh required our services and we were more than happy to comply.” Galahad informed his colleague. “I hope you have not been seriously injured.”

“Our doctor took some risks, but he is one of the best.” Archibald mentioned casually. “Your Lancelot is 90% functional.”

“Glad to hear that, my Lord.” Harry thanked him politely. It was true. James looked happy and calm, well behind his present tantrum.

“You can take him home now, Sir Galahad.” Lord Ashleigh final words made James leave the room in anger.

“Of course, Sir.” Hart finished.

***

   James Spencer felt betrayed.

The young Lord Archibald Ashleigh knew from the start he would be under surveillance by Kingsman. He played the shy and lonely child to win his trust. James felt he was doing the right thing but what for?

At least, those were James’ thoughts on the matter.

“You lied to me.” Spencer said when Archie stood by the door and observed him taking his belongings.

“I did.” He admitted.

“You are a little shit.” James spurted hurt.

“You feel betrayed, don’t you?” Ashleigh moved closer to him as silently as a cat.

“What do you think, little prince?” Sarcasm tainted James’ statement.

“James… I’m sorry.” Archie whispered and pulled James’ shirt.

“Yeah, sure.” Another lied.

“James…” Archibald begged.

“ ʻLet’s deceive the peasant, he wouldn’t mind.ʼ ” Lancelot made fun of his stupidity.

“James…” Archie tried one more time.

“ ʻHe must be so dumb… so pleased with himself, so confident, so stupid… so blindʼ ”

“Lancelot!” Lord Ashleigh shouted out of his mind.

“What my Lord?” James answered knowing that he bothered his interlocutor.

“You are my first true friend and I don’t want to lose you when you are gone.” Archie confessed fixing his eyes in James’ green ones.

“Archie…” James hugged him tight. He wasn’t mad, he was disappointed of himself. He should have known from the start. This child was too comfortable around him. That was the real secret.

“Thank you so much for saving my life… in more than one way.” Archibald hugged him back.  “I’ll never forget you.”

***

   The farewell moment came a few minutes later. Harry, James, Lord and Lady Ashleigh exchanged their final words outside of the mansion. The usual comments were made and so did the last words between James and Archibald.

“Be careful James, and reduce your charm dose a bit; it scares the maids.” The young man advised his guard.

“It was on purpose.” James admitted.

“I know.” The Lord said.

“I know you know.” James winked and offered his hand.

“The best of lucks on your missions, Sir Lancelot.” Archie murmured and accepted the hands shake.

“Thank you. The same to you, Lord Ashleigh.” James replied and a small pain formed in his stomach. “And do not forget to get a _Boswell_ if you consider that other job.”

“I’ll keep it in mind.” He never wanted to be a detective, especially if he couldn’t get a good sidekick as the one in front of him.

“I know you would.” James reminded him again.

“Thanks to you too, Sir Galahad.” Archie repeated the motion towards Harry.

“It was a pleasure, my Lord.” Hart imitated the young.

   It was cold, everything was cold. Harry walked to the car waiting for them and thought that James was right behind him, but he was not.

“Come on, James. Let’s go home.” James was still seeing how Archibald’ silhouette disappear in the distance of the house before the door close.

“Harry, please give me a minute.” He said and ran inside the house one more time. “Just a minute!”

“Go ahead.” Harry conceded. James was like that; when he had things to finish he wouldn’t stop until they were done.  

“Archie?” James called his name one more time.

“James?” It was the surprised reactions of the noble boy, when James held him by his shoulders one more time and looked at him in the eyes.

They were alone in the hall.

“Listen to me, if you ever doubt what to do. Go and look yourself in the mirror and ask yourself  what _you_ want.” James spoke fast having the feeling that the young man wanted to interrupt him. “This temperance in you is unique and you will do great things with it in your life, but never let it behind, be true to yourself and embrace your kindness.”

Archibald only blinked touched by the words. James only added.

“Be free, Archie. Do what you want to do. Choose wisely and be happy.”

“James, don’t leave me, please.” He held tight James’ hands.

“We will see each other again.” Spencer said and he read the incredulity in those blue eyes. “It’s a promise.” He stated.

“It’s a promise.” Repeated Archie and he believed it.

***

   He didn’t get scolded as he expected. Nobody at HQ made fuss about his pseudo failed mission, not even Merlin. However, he got nervous when he was summoned to the communications’ room.

“Did you want to see me, sir?”

“Lancelot, I called you because I read your report and there are a few things I want to talk with you.” He turned to face the young agent.

“Sir, that’s the true. I hid nothing.” James answered.

“I know and I think you were too hard on yourself.” Merlin explained, his expression soft.   “Nobody is fired here for a failed mission, which is not your case, just ask Galahad about it.”

“Well, sorry sir.” James apologized.

“James, you are young and there are a lot of things you need to learn.” Merlin reminded him.

“I know and I want to learn.”

“Well, my piece of advice for you is… ” Merlin stood up and came closer to James. “What happens here, affects what happens here.” He touched James’ chest indicating his heart and then moved his finger to James’ head.

“What do you mean, sir?” Lancelot asked openly.

“Do not make promises you are not up to keep.” The wizard shared his secret. “Do it to save your life.”

“I will, sir. It’s a promise. ”

It was a promised, but to himself.

He would never lose another friend as happened with Lee.

He would never abandon a friend in need as happened with Archibald Ashleigh.


End file.
